


Grindelwald's Eye

by AlbusGellertAlways



Series: Grindeldore Oneshots [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Established Relationship, Good Albus Dumbledore, Heterochromia, M/M, Pre-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Romance, Teenagers, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald, Young Love, gellert is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways
Summary: After Albus loses his virginity to Gellert, he asks his lover to remove the glamour spell on his face.  Will Gellert trust Albus to show his true face?  And if he does, will Albus reject him?





	Grindelwald's Eye

Disclaimer: The HP universe belongs to JKR. I’m just playing 😊

A/N: I was really intrigued by Gellert’s two different eyes and all the symbolism that goes with it. Apparently it was Depp’s suggestion. It makes sense for someone who is a Seer.

I have in my head that Gellert had the stereotypical blonde hair, blue eyes look, so I’m sticking with that.

Also, I wanted to give a shout out to KatyChan666 for writing beautiful Grindeldore oneshots. You should definitely go check her stuff out.

.~.

_Grindelwald's Eye_

.~.  
  
Gellert panted heavily as he came down from his high. His arm lay casually draped around the naked body of his new lover, the crimson silk sheets barely covering their indecencies. Albus rested at his side, cheeks flushed from embarrassment and heat. They were tangled up together in Gellert’s bed, magically enlarged of course. Gellert had finally coaxed Albus to share himself in the most intimate of ways. Albus had been reluctant, but Gellert could be very persuasive. 

Gellert wasn’t above manipulating others to get what he wanted, but in this case he was certain it was what Albus wanted too. It had been fairly easy to convince Albus to take this next step, once Gellert promised that he wasn’t going to leave after he got what he wanted. 

Finally, Gellert had possessed Albus Dumbledore, who had given himself freely. Any previous sexual encounter Gellert had had paled in comparison to this one. Watching Albus reach his peak stirred a deep desire inside Gellert, one he didn’t realize he’d been missing until now. How he craved more, now that he had a taste of this forbidden fruit.

“Bloody hell, Gellert,” Albus breathed, brushing his sweaty auburn bangs aside. 

“Yeah,” Gellert agreed, unable to contain a smirk. He’d just blown Albus Dumbledore’s mind, had crawled inside him and left a mark unlike any other. 

“I didn’t know it could feel like that.” Albus was shocked to his core by the depth of feelings for this boy. It almost alarmed him.

“Clearly you’ve never done it with me,” Gellert teased. He reached for his wand and muttered a quick ‘scourgify’ to clean them. 

Albus blushed. “Yeah, well…I’m nowhere as experienced as you.”

“That doesn’t bother me,” Gellert assured him. “In fact, I’m glad. This way you don’t have anyone to compare me to. I’ll always be your first, Albus.” He reached for Albus’s hand and deftly intertwined their fingers, causing Albus to blush and look away.

“After what we just did, _that’s_ what makes you blush?” Gellert chuckled, causing Albus to color even more.

“It’s a very intimate gesture,” Albus defended himself.

“Hmm, maybe you have a hand-kink,” Gellert gave him a small smirk. “I’ll have to keep that in mind for next time.”

Albus’ face lit up at that. “I was hoping there would be a next time.”

“Darling, you are mine,” Gellert reassured his doubting lover. “If you think I’m going to leave you after that, you’re mad.”

“Good.” Albus pulled him in for a soft kiss, his eyes fluttering closed as Gellert lay Albus' head back down on the pillow. 

Gellert drank his fill. He’d never tire of this sight, of Albus flushed and debauched. Gellert silently thanked Merlin that he’d crossed paths with Albus - fierce, powerful, brilliant Albus that desperately needed a friend. Gellert had filled those shoes quite nicely, even getting more than he originally bargained for. If only Gellert could release the stifling hold Albus’ family had on him, their relationship would be perfect, but that was a thought for another time.

“Was it everything you hoped it would be?” Gellert had to ask, hoping that he’d done right by Albus.

“What?” Albus looked at him quizzically.

“Your first time.” Gellert critically regarded Albus. “I mean, no one has a great first time but I wanted to make it good for you and I’m not sure if-”

“It was much better than I’d hoped,” Albus said, his eyes shining with pure, untainted love. “I thought I’d be too embarrassed to enjoy it, with all my vulnerabilities laid bare for you to see, but I did enjoy it. I unreservedly gave all of myself to you, just as I am.”

“Mmm,” said Gellert, nuzzling Albus’s cheeks with his nose, relieved that it had gone well for Albus. “And I’ll never forget it.”

Albus sat up in bed and scooted away from Gellert, a small frown appearing. “You should show me the same courtesy and stop hiding.”

“What do you mean?” Gellert’s heart started to race, already missing the comfort of Albus’ touch. Had he been found out?

"I didn’t want to say anything before, because I thought it would embarrass you, but I can’t ignore it any longer. You're using a glamour spell on your face," Albus said quietly. "You’ve been using it since the day we met. Why, Gellert?"  
  
Gellert swallowed hard. "I suppose you _would_ pick up on that. Let’s just say I felt it was necessary."  
  
"You don't need to hide around me," said Albus. "It doesn't matter what you look like, I'd still want you. I promise.” He took their joined hands and brought Gellert’s to his lips. “Why are you still using the spell?"  
  
"I wanted you to see me as I was when I was younger, when I was still breathtakingly handsome," Gellert admitted. "Without the spell, I'm hideous, Albus. I don’t want you to see that."  
  
"You could never be hideous to me," Albus whispered, running his fingers over Gellert's cheeks. "I don't care if your entire face is scarred. That won't change the way I feel about you."  
  
"I attracted you looking like this," Gellert reminded him. "I knew that if I showed you my true face when we first met, you never would've wanted me."  
  
"That's ridiculous," Albus scoffed. "I want you as you truly are."  
  
"Empty words, Albus. I've heard them before."  
  
Albus glared at him. "I don’t want our relationship to be unbalanced. Please stop hiding, Gell. Do you really think me so vain that I would leave based on what you look like?"  
  
Gellert’s stare darkened as he remembered the looks that he’d gotten from his classmates when he was younger. He remembered the taunts very clearly. _Monster. Freak. Oddity._ "Everyone flinches when they see my true face. I don't want to my appearance to push you away, especially not now after we just..."   
  
Albus blushed at the reminder of what they’d just shared. “How could I reject you right after the most profound experience of my life? You were so gentle, so careful with me – always taking the time to ask if I was alright. At the beginning, I was terrified but you kept me calm, made me feel cherished. I didn't know it could be like that. Suddenly all those love ballads make sense."  
  
Gellert nodded. "I know the feeling. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You're so beautiful, Albus. Compared to you, I'm nothing."

  
"Let me be the judge of that." Albus rested his forehead on Gellert’s. "I was attracted to your appearance, yes, but I was also taken in by your brilliance, your warped sense of humor, your passion to make this world a better place. And, of course, our shared interest in the Hallows. Trust me, Gell. I won’t leave you, not for this, not for _anything_."  
  
Gellert’s heart swelled at Albus’ fervent declaration, one that he didn’t feel comfortable returning. "I don't want to hide anymore," Gellert decided. "If you reject me based on my looks, I suppose it's better that I find out now rather than later." Gellert whispered a counter-spell and the glamour charm melted away to reveal his right eye to be grey and slightly misshapen. His left blue eye remained untouched. Gellert inwardly braced for the rejection but it never came.  
  
Albus let out a breath of relief. "Is that all? You have two different colored eyes?" Albus gave Gellert a sweet smile. “No matter. It makes you look fierce. You're beautiful, Gellert, and anyone who thinks otherwise should be locked away in Azkaban."  
  
Gellert just stared at him, shocked to the core. Albus hadn’t been bothered at all. Not only that, but he had complimented his appearance!

“You don’t care?” Gellert whispered, his vulnerability seeping out for Albus to see. “Truly?”

“No, how could I?” Albus smoothed Gellert's blonde bangs away from his eyes. “You’re just as handsome as the day I met you. Even more so, without the glamour spell. Now I see you how you really are. Actually, your other eye is kind of, um, attractive to me.” Albus blushed yet again. “Thank you for trusting me. Now, was that so bad?”

It was in that moment that Gellert Grindelwald irrevocably lost his heart to Albus Dumbledore. 

.~.

The End

A/N: Comments and kudos are great!


End file.
